happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarty of the Century
This episode introduces Scarty, a sporty ocelot. He attends a soccer game to prove Disco Bear wrong, and has a surprising experience. Characters Starring *Scarty Featuring *Lumpy *Disco Bear Appearances *Mime *Giggles *Nutty *Lammy *Flaky *Cuddles *Russell *Generic Tree Friends (watching game) Plot The episode begins in the gym where Scarty is running on a treadmill, and Disco Bear walks over and stops the treadmill. Disco Bear informs Scarty about the upcoming soccer game, and bets the ocelot can't beat it. Scarty doesn't care about Disco Bear's opinion, and then says he would make a bet that if he won the game, Disco Bear would have to wear a dress in front of everyone in Happy Tree Town. However, if he lost the game, Scarty would have to give his prized soccer ball, Pentagonious, to Disco Bear. The orange bear accepts this challenge, and the screen fades to a soccer field. Mime is the goalie on the opposing team, and Flaky is the goalie on Scarty's team. Other generic characters stand around the field, waiting anxiously for their coach, Lumpy, who is sitting on a bench eating a hot dog, to begin the game. Lumpy then looks at the field, and then a large bronze horn sitting next to him. He gasps, picks up the horn, blows into it, and the characters start running about the field. Cuddles is the first one to get the ball rolling. He looks at Mime, and then at Flaky, and he keeps looking both ways. Scarty groans, and runs toward the ball and steals it from Cuddles. The camera then turns to Nutty, who is sitting on the bleachers, devouring a lollipop that he had gotten from a nearby snack stand. The lollipop slips from his hand, and starts bouncing down the bleachers. Nutty's treat flies into Cuddles' mouth, causing him to choke and cough up colorful chips of lollipop and blood. The yellow rabbit tries his hardest to swallow the candy, he succeeds, but the lollipop pushed its way through his throat, causing him to choke more. Cuddles yelps between coughs for Lumpy, but he cannot hear him since he has headphones on and was listening to music. Cuddles falls to the ground, and the lollipop slides out of the silt in his throat. Scarty doesn't notice Cuddles' demise, and keeps kicking the ball towards Mime. Russell, who is on the other team, steals the ball again, but this time from Scarty. He starts kicking it towards Flaky, who is panicking. Flaky turns around as Russell makes his final kick, but the ball is impaled by Flaky's quills, and bounces off her back, hitting the scurvy sea otter and stabbing him to death. Flaky turns around, and screams, covering her empty spot on her back, and her quills stab her fingers, but she doesn't die, she just loses a couple drops of blood. Giggles and Lammy look at each other, and nod. Scarty speeds past them both, making Lammy lose all her wool, and Giggles fall to ground, and skid her back off, but she doesn't die either. Scarty finally reached Mime, and to finish off the game, he jumps and kicks the soccer ball. Mime's irises shrink at the ball rockets towards him. The ball goes through his stomach, killing him, but Scarty made the goal. Lumpy, finally noticing it was time for the game to end, runs toward Scarty and gives him a golden trophy. As the ocelot holds the trophy high above his head, he turns to face a bewildered Disco Bear sitting on the bleachers. Scarty turns to exit the field, but he trips over Cuddles' dead body, and his face smacks into the bleachers, destroying his skull and making blood squirt out of his ears, nose, and mouth. He eyeballs then fall out, making blood pour out of them too. Scarty falls to the ground, and as soon as Lumpy notices he is dead, he runs over and takes the trophy, and gives it to their trustworthy goalie....Flaky. Flaky laughs nervously and runs away screaming, and also leaving the trophy behind. Moral "Be a good sport!" Deaths *Cuddles chokes on Nutty's lollipop. *Russell is stabbed to death by Flaky's quills. *The ball leaves a gaping hole is Mime's body. *Scarty destroys his skull on the bleachers, followed by him losing lots of blood. Injuries *Flaky's fingers are slightly stabbed by her quills. *Giggles' back is skid off. Trivia *This is Scarty's first death. *This is Lammy's, Nutty's, Disco Bear's, Mime's, Flaky's, and Russell's first appearance in AnimatronicLuigi's fan episodes. *Flaky runs away because she is scared she will get in some sort of accident that will hurt or kill her, and she is nervous with all the Tree Friends watching her on the bleachers. Category:AnimatronicLuigi's Fan Episodes Category:Fan Episodes